1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of liquid crystal alignment for a flexible LCD with micro-grooves added to a plurality of liquid alignment technology in a roll-to-roll micro cell LCD process to make a flexible LCD with micro-grooves.
2. Description of Related Art
LCD monitors are rapidly replacing CRT monitors and becoming indispensable peripheral products in computer and electronic products.
LCD monitor process technology is continual improving, such as the change from hard silicon or glass substrate to flexible or thin metallic substrate, capable of making assorted flexible display with bent curves and big area micro-electronic products. The roll-to-roll print process is used when making large flexible display products such as electronic paper or electronic books.
In the prior technology, Sipix Corporation used embossing technology and a process method of roll-to-roll to make micro-cup architecture, injecting polymer dispersed liquid crystals without alignment. Finally, with a contrast of about 10-20, the flexible LCD is finished after the sealing process. The micro-cup architecture of the flexible LCD could not align; it could only be used in scattering mode because of the lack of contrast.